Renegade's Light
by jess0412
Summary: A parody based upon both Humanoid Mystery Dungeon and Twilight. When Agents M and N head to the city to investigate a remarkable buildup of power, Agent M finds herself involved with Tyro, a mysterious boy with a secret... Rated T for obvious reasons.
1. Prologue

Hello again! Okay, I know MegaGirl Starforce 3's been without an update for a long time, so I should've just put that there's a hiatus...but that's not the issue. Welcome to Renegade's Light, a Twilight parody! This is practically Humanoid Mystery Dungeon crossed with Twilight. However, a warning: this is in no way, shape or form, affecting the already written Humanoid Mystery Dungeon "canon". This is just a parody, and is to be taken as such.

----------------------------------------

**Agent M - Maybella Anderson**

I'd never given much thought as to how dangerous this mission was, despite the fact that I nearly died more often than I would've liked in the past.

The girl bound with me is fidgeting. Her blue hair makes me think of the tears my relatives would shed if they knew their precious M had died.

Surely, after all I'd sacrificed, I might have lived on. I'd already lost my fellow agent, after all, so why do I have to die as well?

I knew that if I'd never gone to the city, I wouldn't have been here to die. Then again, I wouldn't have found out about the mysterious power raging in the city.

"We're going to make it out," the blue-haired girl says, "We will. I know it."

I lower my head in defeat and don't answer her assurances. Her confidence couldn't possibly cheer me up, not here and now.

"She's coming," the blue-haired girl continues, "I can feel her."

I look up and notice a blindfolded girl entering the room. A hissing accompanies her, but I'm busy staring at her snake-covered head.

"W-what is that?" I whisper.

The blue-haired girl doesn't say anything, but her chagrin is obvious. We don't stand a chance here.

I feel something slithering past me, making me shiver in disgust. It's like a person's arm scaled past me, and I hate feelings like that.

"Are you alright?" the blue-haired girl asks, despite the situation.

"Y-yes," I say, "but what about-"

"I don't know," she admits.

The snake-haired girl saunters over to us, her snakes looking intently at us. I inwardly laugh at the situation: a mythological creature is staring us down, but she's blindfolded so she can't turn us to stone. Is she doing that on purpose?

The Medusa girl smiles in cruel satisfaction, causing me to remember why I came here…


	2. First Sight

**Agent M**

We drove to the city in silence.

I am Agent M, an agent from the CIA. The driver, Agent N, is my partner and best friend. We are on a new mission, but we're supposed to get to our apartment before learning what our mission is about.

I break the silence when we enter the city limits by saying, "Why here of all places?"

Agent N seems surprised, but she says, "I don't know. Why us, of all agents, to be sent to this huge city?"

Oh? You want to know what we looked like? Fine, just so long as you don't assume it's real. I am wearing a white turtleneck and blue jeans, and Agent N is wearing a green T-shirt and black sweatpants. I have short dirty-blond hair and N has shoulder-length black hair.

See? We're different enough to look like a pair of friends without looking like girls from a clique. Never mind that N is actually twenty and I'm eighteen. We'd disguised ourselves to look eighteen and sixteen for this trip, respectively.

"Maybe the boss hates us," I joke, "We did beg for a mission."

"_You_ begged for a mission," N corrects, "I wasn't even in the office."

I roll my eyes. Yes, we were often stuck with minor missions. Those girls rescuing that missing dog? Probably us. Those girls on the newspaper for helping the elderly with construction? That was us last week. It bored me, so I spoke up a few days ago. Yesterday the boss gave us our mission in a folder and told us not to open it until we got an apartment.

"They funded really well this time," N comments, "I wonder if they think we'll be here for a long time?"

"It depends on what the mission is supposed to be," I say.

"If it's dangerous, it's your fault for getting us into it," N says.

I laugh. I'd been recruited to the CIA about three years ago, when I was fifteen. I'd thought that I was working for an office job, but until I was seventeen I was Agent N's secretary. Agent N soon needed a partner, and so she volunteered me as an Agent. Hence, I'm Agent M.

I guess I'm either gullible on purpose or looking for trouble unconsciously. Either way, I like it. It's fun, daring, and I feel pretty good when I help the elderly. It gets me volunteer hours, which helps with my plans for college.

N seems to notice my thoughts about this mission, as she says, "I doubt we're getting hours here, M. I think this is a mission where we'd have to play our pieces right."

I sigh in exasperation and mentally curse God. That plan was down the drain.

"A few missions ago, I had to pose as a student," N continues, "That might happen here, since we were told to disguise ourselves as teenagers."

------------------------

We found our apartment after a bit of traffic. N opened the folder and said that we had to give certain fake names.

"I'm supposed to be Nicole Jacobs," N says, "and you're supposed to be my younger cousin from my mother's side, Maybella Anderson."

I bite my lip and accept my fate: being Agent N's younger cousin with an overly flowery name. Why of all names, God, does it have to be Maybella?

"It looks like I'm going to find a job," N continues, "and you're going to have to go to school."

"Well, at least we'll be increasing our paycheck," I say with a wink.

"You are one selfish little girl," N says, "No wonder your father was anxious to-"

I cover my ears and say, "La la la la la. Can't hear you."

N rolls her eyes, which causes me to uncover my ears and say, "Okay, let's get a room."

"…Do you realize what you just said?" N says, raising an eyebrow.

I run the sentence through my head a few times until I gasp and say, "N!"

-------------------------

We bought a room without much trouble, and we made sure we were alone before N began reading the rest of the file.

"Apparently, there's a huge buildup of power in this city," N says, her eyes growing wide, "and we have to investigate. The school you're going to and the mansion near it are two main places where such power gathers. The power seems to live in people, which means…"

"They keep moving wherever the people go," I say, "but which people?"

"There's a huge group of them living in the mansion," N says, "About…"

N fingers through multiple papers, then says, "About twenty people live in that mansion."

"Twenty?" I say, "That's a lot."

"Nineteen of them have ages ranging from thirteen to twenty," N says, "and the owner, Edna Stone, is in her late thirties."

"But…twenty people!" I argue, "That's a lot, considering what'd happen if we messed with even one of them…"

"Some of them are going to the school," N says, "but most of them prefer being homeschooled, it seems."

"Which ones?" I ask.

"Some of the boys…most of the girls," N says, "but nineteen kids in mainly schooling age would be a bit much to name, wouldn't it?"

"At least show me a photo of one of the boys and one of the girls," I say, getting slightly irritated.

N sighs and hands me two files.

I read the girl's file first.

_Krystal Regi._ It's a girl with blue hair, right below her shoulders. Her blue eyes seem to gaze past the camera.

The file says that Krystal is sixteen, average height and weight, and was one of the ones homeschooled. The file also says that Krystal and "Tyro Gira" are dating.

I set Krystal's file down and read the boy's file.

_Tyro Gira._ The boy has black hair with red and yellow highlights. His yellow-eyed gaze nearly makes me swoon, N's presence being the only thing stopping me.

Tyro is one of the ones who goes to public school. He's seventeen, six foot one, and a little above average weight.

"So that's who Krystal's dating," I mutter.

"Don't get any ideas," N warns, "We're here to complete a mission, not get guys!"

N holds up a device that looks like an earring and adds, "I think this is the equivalent of a telephone receiver. There's a phone-looking thing too, so it might work."

"So there's another earring?" I ask.

"Yes," N says, "but it seems as though the other's purpose is to distort the sound to disguise it. I'd used this device once, but I was the caller."

I take the earring from N and find the other earring, then replace my earrings with the new set.

"Looks like we're set," N says in approval.

------------------------

The next morning, I drove to school. It's pretty easy to find, but maybe it's just me.

I enter the front office with a bit of trouble. There's a lot of students here, and I'm too focused on getting my schedule than I am of looking for Tyro Gira.

Upon entering, I notice a woman behind a desk. She has brown hair and glasses, and her warm green shirt looked great with her dark blue skirt.

"May I help you?" the woman says. Her voice sounds young, like she recently exited high school.

"I-I'm Maybella Anderson," I say, surprised at my nervousness.

The woman nods and says, "Give me a few moments, Maybella." She rummages around her desk until she finds two pieces of paper.

"The map of the school," the woman says, "and your schedule. Your schedule should have the required rooms listed on it."

"Thank you, Miss…" I start.

"Miss Ivy," the woman says, "Miss Karen Ivy."

"Thanks, Miss Ivy!" I say, walking out of the office. That went well, didn't it?

I look at my schedule and find that I have Biology first. I just have to find the room and I'm set.

---------------------------

I enter the Biology classroom and find that the teacher's already here. Oops.

The teacher is a few inches taller than I am, with graying brown hair and friendly green eyes.

"Ah, you must be Maybella," the teacher says, "Students, say hello to your new fellow student."

Mumbling ensues. I remember now why I hated school.

"Tyro, would you be willing to share your desk with Maybella?" the teacher asks.

Ah! I see him now! He's near the back of the room. I don't know why I didn't spot him before.

"Sure, why not?" Tyro says with a shrug, moving to where I would have a good amount of space to set my stuff.

I walk past the other desks apprehensively. I sit next to Tyro with a breath of relief. My first day in the school and already I'm close to the answers.

------------------------

The class speeds by quickly. Tyro and I barely spoke, only introducing ourselves. The last time I saw him before lunch, he was walking with a boy who I learned was Darren Ruga.

Meanwhile, I got acquainted with a redhead named Jean and a brunette named Denise. They said they knew about the kids from the mansion, and Denise even said she could name all the guys by name. I made a mental note to ask her for help later.

I sit with Jean and Denise at lunch, and notice Tyro's table has a few boys and three girls. None of them have blue hair, unless you count Darren Ruga.

"So, um, who are the other kids at that table?" I ask.

"Oh, the mansion kids?" Jean says, "Well, the boys are Tyro, Garrett, Darren, Dustin, and Minos…"

"And the girls are Kara, Paru, and Alison," Denise says, "All the others are homeschooled."

"Wow," I say, "That's a lot." _With weird names_, I add silently.

"Yeah," Denise says with a giggle, "There's loads of gossip about them. Want to hear one of the rumors?"

"Uh…no," I say, trying to be polite.

"Michael Regi- Dustin's brother- sometimes comes," Jean says, "but he's got a job too. We see him twice a week, and he gets tutored to catch up by Edna."

_Michael Regi._ In addition to Dustin, that makes two brothers with Krystal Regi, I realize.

"So, have either of you dated one of them?" I ask.

Jean snorts and says, "No! They're much too good to date _us_. They tend to date each other, although they seem to have limits."

"Like, yeah," Denise says, "Jean totally got rejected by Michael _twice_."

Jean glares at Denise, but turns to me and says calmly, "They don't date siblings, but Tyro- the one you sat with during Biology-"

Denise gasps and squeals, "Seriously?"

I sigh. They're making such a big deal out of nothing!

"Tyro doesn't date Paru or Darren," Jean says, "And Garrett and Kara don't date each other either. I think there's more at the mansion, since I hear there's nineteen other people besides Edna-"

"Duuuuuuuude," Denise says.

"I know, right?" Jean chuckles.

I say nothing, but gaze at Tyro. He was talking about something I couldn't hear, but it has some of them laughing. I sigh and silently wish that I could join such a conversation.


	3. Open Book

I'll bet you've noticed that each chapter's name in this is corresponding to the chapter names in Twilight. This is both to set a limit for myself because I make my fanfics so long already, and to where I know which scenes are portrayed in this chapter. However, there is a bit of view-changing, so I hope you don't mind!

------------------------------

**Tyro Gira - Giratina**

I enter the mansion, exhausted from school. The human class known as PE takes a lot out of me, let me tell you that.

"Tyro!"

Krystal runs over to me and lightly kisses me on the cheek. It's our way of showing affection to each other here, and it still brings the occasional cringe from our fellow Legends.

"How was school?" Krystal asks excitedly. Edna put us in school two months ago, since summer would come in about another month. Krystal wanted to know what human life was like, but she also wanted to go home. Her best idea was for her to stay home and plan attacks against the Experiments, and me to go to school.

"Pretty good," I say, "New student came."

"Today Iris and Michael went to help babysit some humans," Krystal says, "I'm hoping they come back unscathed."

I laugh and say, "They're Ho-oh and Registeel, Krys. Do you really think they'd have experience in babysitting?"

We both look at each other before laughing.

"W-why'd they bother going?" I say, controlling my laughter.

"It's one of Michael's clients," Krystal says, trying to calm herself, "and Iris asked to go. So what about the new student?"

"Her name's Maybella," I say, "and that's about it. I have Biology with her."

"Poor you," Krystal says, "ever since Michael was asked by what's-her-face-"

"Jean," I say, "I remember her name. History class."

"Well, ever since he rejected her the second time, the students seem to be swarming with rumors…so I heard from Michael," Krystal says.

"Yeah, but I'll bet that some of the girls let Maybella know that I'm taken," I say.

Krystal beams and says, "Yeah! Let's hope!"

-------------------------

Once Michael and Iris came home, we started to eat dinner.

Krystal instinctively chatted with the girls. We chatted with Legends of our gender more often than not, which I like. It gives both of us space and keeps us from getting bored.

"So how was work, Michael?" I say, partly teasing him. Last time he babysat humans, he ended up with a few bruises.

"F-fine," Michael says, pouting slightly, "They behaved well this time, with Iris around."

"Iris does have a motherly personality," Minos says, "But taming you is probably out of the question, Michael."

Dustin sighs, but he's smiling as he says, "Oh, come on, Minos. Give Michael a break, would you?"

Minos laughs and slaps Michael on the back, saying, "Fine, I'll give your bro a break."

Gary leans back in his chair, but says nothing. Gary's the eldest-looking of the Regi quartet, as well as the calmest. He was formerly Regigigas, so it's somewhat logical that he seems to be a good leader.

"Some girl tried asking me out today," Dustin says, reviving the conversation, "I refused her, then she ran off. I bet she was looking for Jean."

Some of us groan, me being one of them. Jean happened to be one of the biggest date gossips in the school, with Denise there to provide students with basic information.

"Was it Maybella?" I say. Usually the newer girls tried asking us Legendary guys out. I wouldn't have been surprised.

"No, actually," Dustin says, "It's one of the girls from History. I think her name was Violet."

"Huh," Michael says, "Odd. And who's Maybella?"

"New student," I say, waving my hand dismissively, "Partner in Biology."

"Doesn't sound as amusing as I'd like," Michael says.

----------------------

The next day, Biology was actually something I looked forward to. Maybella and I talked a bit more, and she invited me to sit with her new friends, which I refused. I then asked if she wanted to talk after school, which she agreed to.

Classes seemed to be slower than I remembered, but soon it came time for lunch.

I sit with Darren, surprised to find that the other Legends were beginning to spread out.

We weren't so popular, but there's always the one kid who gets the courage to ask who we were…and today we had to listen to a girl as she asked who we were.

"Who are those guys?" I think her name was Melanie. She's a few rows in front of me in English.

"Oh?" I sigh and cover my face with my hand. It's Jean, and I think that Denise might be with her. I think Doppelganger used the term "harpies" for those two.

"Psst, let's just watch," Darren whispers, "We might make them suspicious if we 'hide'."

I sigh and look up to watch the scene. I can't help but notice that Melanie is holding a black book with two hands holding an apple. I think I saw it once before, but I can't remember where.

"Well, since you're practically looking at two of the hottest guys here," Jean says, leaning near the girl excitedly, "The one with the black hair is Tyro Gira, and the blue-haired hunk is Darren Ruga."

"They're handsome!" Melanie says in a near-squeal, clutching the book tightly. I catch a glimpse of some of the letters of the title: _Twil_. What in Arceus's name is that supposed to mean?

"They're from the mansion a few blocks away," Denise says, sidling up to Melanie's other side.

"Alas, but they don't date anyone outside the mansion!" Jean says dramatically, placing a hand on her heart.

"You mean…like…" Melanie stammers, but her face just looks more and more joyful. I'm getting worried now.

"Yes! Exactly like the vampire family!" Jean says, a new line to her normal tirade.

"I love that book!" Denise says, "But these guys…did you get a good look at them?"

Melanie looks at us again, and I catch a glimpse of Maybella nearby. She's rolling her eyes, for some reason, maybe because of Melanie's embarrassing behavior.

"They're all from different families, though," Maybella says with an irritated tone, "Except for some of them, such as Dustin and Michael, who have another brother as well as a sister."

Jean and Denise turn to Maybella, and Melanie sighs as she looks at Darren with hopeful eyes.

"How…how do you know so much about them?" Denise says, "I mean, you're only a new student!"

"Tyro Gira is dating Krystal Regi," Maybella says, ignoring the gasps of the various girls, "And I think Darren-"

"Listen, we don't even know if you're making this up or not!" Jean says, glaring at Maybella, "So shut your mouth!"

Maybella laughs and says, "What? You guys were _so_ eager to inform me, so I ferreted around and got some info on them. You wouldn't believe how easy it is just to ask around."

Jean and Denise turn back to Melanie, ignoring Maybella.

"Anyway!" Jean says, "But even if the lies that Maybella's spouting are true, they don't date outside their group. I think that they're afraid of us fighting over them, to tell you the truth."

"W-who's Darren dating?" Melanie says, moving between Jean and Denise to stand in front of Maybella.

"Kara Grey," Maybella says, "Of course, I've only heard about it from people outside of school-"

"Who might not be reliable, my dear Melanie!" Denise says, "We are much more reliable because we've been here much longer! And where have you been not to notice the hunks and cute ladies of this school, anyway?"

"Uh…I usually…usually eat lunch outside," Melanie says nervously, "I sometimes…go to the library when I'm not hungry."

"Oh, no wonder, you poor girl!" Jean says, "Did you think you'd get shunned for liking such an awesome book?"

Melanie pauses, then nods. She seems torn between believing the "harpies" and believing Maybella. For some reason, Maybella just seems all the more convincing with her now-bored expression.

"I don't care if you two think I'm lying," Maybella says, "but it's true. You can find the blue-haired girl and ask if her name is Krystal Regi."

Maybella stands up and walks away, leaving Jean and Denise with scowls on their faces. For some reason, I have half a mind to laugh.

-----------------------------

I find Maybella after school, sitting on a bench near the cafeteria exit.

"Oh, hey," Maybella says, "Guess you heard that argument."

"It was fun to listen to," I say, sitting next to her, "I only wished you could've read my thoughts. Believe me, Jean and Denise are notorious when it comes to us…the mansion group, I mean."

Maybella seemed to notice the hesitation in my voice, and says, "I…I wanted to confront them on their lies. They acted as though you, as you call yourselves, 'mansion groupies' had no interest in people outside…when I noticed you were interested, that you were like a moth hovering at the edge of a flame."

At this, Maybella touches one of her ears. I notice she's wearing a pair of nice black earrings, and wonder if she was like other humans, despite the fact that I feel strangely uncomfortable and calm with her at the same time.

"So…um, how'd you really find out all that?" I ask.

Maybella smiles and says, "You'll see, Tyro Gira! Who knows, maybe I might tell you the exact reason why I'm here…"

Maybella trails off and frowns. It's obvious that she's chagrined.

"Melanie still bothering you?" I say, "Because Jean and Denise have practically convinced the entire school that whatever they say about us is true."

"No, no," Maybella says, shaking her head.

"Then what is it?" I say.

"My cousin," Maybella says, "She'd be worried if I bothered to ask…"

"Ask about?" I press.

"Is it okay if I met your…girlfriend?" Maybella says.

"Krys?" I say, "Sure, when's the best time?"

"Tomorrow," Maybella says, "It'll be the weekend, after all."

"Sure…why not?" I say with a shrug.

-----------------------------------

"You want me to meet this Maybella?" Krystal says, surprised.

"Yeah," I say, "Listen, this'll be good for you to meet humans a bit more."

Krystal grins and says, "Oh, come on, Tyro! Of course I'll go, since you say she's such an interesting human. I think your instincts are beginning to wear from lack of use, though."

I playfully punch Krystal on the arm, causing Krystal to giggle and cheerfully twirl a lock of my hair with her finger.

"She won't become your girlfriend, will she?" Krystal teases.

"Psssh, no," I say, "She's not a Legend, Krys! I'd have to have a teary farewell when we return home!"

Krystal giggles and hugs me, saying, "Night, Tyro."


	4. Phenomenon

**Krystal Regi - Regice**

Tyro and I exited the house after breakfast. I've been outside the mansion before, but I just don't think school is a good option for me. Still, it's good that Tyro's met a human he wants me to meet.

"She didn't say where to meet, but I assume we meet at the school," Tyro says, his hand touching mine.

I feel myself blush as I say, "I'll bet so. I still think your feelings about her aren't well-placed."

Tyro sighs and says, "If you're right, you can at least say you told me so."

I smile and say, "Oh, I won't rub it in too much."

Tyro messes my hair up slightly as he says, "You lie too much."

"I know," I say, "And I'm proud of it, too."

----------------------

A girl is sitting on a bench when we arrive at the school. She seems calm, with her dirty blonde hair tied back with a small ponytail.

"Maybella," Tyro says, waving.

Maybella stands up and says, "Tyro! And his girlfriend!"

Maybella said this last part with just as much warmth as Tyro's name, which causes me to feel somewhat better. She did seem to think of Tyro as a friend.

"So what are we doing today?" Maybella says.

"I was thinking about shopping a bit, watch a movie, maybe get some ice cream," Tyro says, although I notice that he seems a bit agitated.

"Sounds good," I say. I hadn't thought about what we'd do, but it seems as though Tyro has it handled.

"Yeah," Maybella says, "Where do we stop for shopping?"

Tyro shrugs and says, "No idea. You two are girls, why don't you figure it out?"

I roll my eyes and playfully punch Tyro's arm, saying, "You know I'm not exactly a genius in shopping matters, right?"

Tyro laughs. We both knew that we rarely conformed to human stereotypes, but we sometimes did it because we felt like it.

Maybella seems amused, despite our lack of explanation. She merely smiles calmly, but her eyes make me cringe inwardly. Something about her didn't seem right with me.

----------------------

The shopping is actually pretty fun. We didn't buy anything, because we didn't want to get weighted down. Maybella did write down a list of stores she'd want to return to, though.

We stop in front of the movie theater and Maybella looks at each of the movies listed.

"Have either of you seen Indigo Eve?" Maybella asks, "I saw a sneak peek of it once, but I didn't get a second opinion yet."

I avert my eyes. Yes, I saw that movie with Kara a while back. It was awful, and I watched two people try swallowing each other's faces after about an hour of sleeping. What a waste of money.

"Oh, that bad?" Maybella says, "Well, there's not much good movies out, so maybe we should continue shopping before we eat."

"Sure," Tyro says, "How about that store across the street?"

Tyro points at a clothing store I went to once. I remember that it was pretty good, with some bangles that I'd've loved to buy.

"Sure," I say, "but let me get a drink first. I know there's a water fountain nearby, so you two can go ahead and I'll be there in a sec, okay?"

"All right," Maybella says, taking Tyro's arm and dragging him. And I said she respected us?

I sigh and begin walking, when I hear a scream.

"Look out!"

From what I saw after turning around, Tyro and Maybella were in the middle of the street, apparently the last two people to be in the street. The stoplight had turned green, and an eighteen-wheeler sped over in their direction.

One moment, Tyro looked shocked, maybe slightly confused. The next moment, he and Maybella were on the other side of the street, Tyro carrying a surprised Maybella.

Tyro sets Maybella on her feet, and I notice that only one person other than us is paying attention: a girl with messily cut black hair.

I shake my head and murmur the two words that I never thought I'd say again.

"Shadow Force."

-------------------------------

The rest of the day went by smoothly enough. We avoided the topic of Tyro randomly using a move to save a girl we just met, and even then, this is his second time using Shadow Force in general. We just kept our mouths shut.

We dropped Maybella off once the sun began to set. She said that she enjoyed the day very much, and would love to join us again.

Only later, at the mansion after dinner, did we discuss it.

"Why was that eighteen-wheeler aiming for you guys?" I say, "You guys were in the middle of the street, and he could've at least seen you!"

"No idea," Tyro says, his eyes showing the obvious chagrin on his mind.

I sigh. I must be getting anxious again. Stupid human hormones or whatever they call it.

"Yet…your Shadow Force was triggered," I say, "Last time…you were captured by the Experiments, remember?"

"Yeah," Tyro says, "I guess it was instinct. Besides, she's just a human."

I smile a small smile as I say, "Yeah…just a human. She's not dangerous to us, nor will she be. She's…just there."

I laugh as I add, "Sorry. I guess with Maybella around, I thought you'd dump me or something."

Tyro rolls his eyes and says, "Do you really think I'd dump you for her?"

"No," I say, but my mind says otherwise. _Maybe._

-----------------------

We didn't tell anyone else about it. We wanted this to remain secret, mainly because we didn't want any of the others to worry.

I lie in bed, staring at the ceiling. I'm remembering each detail that caught my eye. The girl with the messily cut hair keeps coming back to me.

She'd seemed aware of everything. Her face was in a neutral expression at that moment, but her eyes revealed an awareness I hadn't considered from a human, unless you count Maybella.

Thinking about Maybella makes me ponder about her a bit. Ironic that she comes a few months before Tyro's out of the human school for the summer. Heck, it's ironic in the first place, going to the same school as Tyro and, as he'd mentioned, in most of the same classes.

Maybella had only been here three days. I look at the clock on my side table and note duly that she'd've been here four…in only a few hours.

I shake my head and scold myself for thinking like this. Is this how humans act whenever someone else comes into their lives? Good Arceus, I must be jealous.

Still…Maybella did show interest in Tyro. However, she seemed distant, as though she knew bonding with us would give her away…but in what? What does she have to hide from us?

I remember Maybella's face. She'd been wearing a nice pair of earrings, which I noticed twice during our trip. Maybe I should ask her what brand those earrings were, even if they did look like a thousand other pairs.

My last thought before drifting to sleep was merely me wondering if Maybella and the mysterious girl were connected in some way.


	5. Invitations

**Agent M - Maybella Anderson**

"Good evening, M," N says when I enter the apartment.

"Sorry, N," I say sheepishly, "I was out with Tyro Gira and Krystal Regi."

"I think you need to look at this," N says, disregarding my excuse as she opens the laptop. "It's a burst of power that appeared earlier," she adds.

I walk over to her and sit next to her. There's a strange burst of power, frozen in the middle of one of the streets.

"A movie theater's nearby, as well as a few stores," N says, "but this burst has me concerned. Know anything about it?"

"I was nearly run over there," I say, recognizing the location, "Tyro Gira…well, believe it or not, he _teleported_ us to the other side of the street."

"Watch this," N says, hitting one of the buttons.

The burst flashes, then appears on the side of the street where Tyro and I ended up. Krystal has a blip showing her power, too.

"I-impossible," I say, "That means…"

"The buildup of power is more than likely based inside the mansion," N says, "Meaning everyone inside is filled with such power."

I shake my head in chagrined disbelief. This couldn't be possible.

"Here's a laptop for you to use," N says, gesturing to my bed, "I bought them today. The boss handed me some money to use while we were here, but I'm going to use my bank account as well."

"Isn't that risky?" I ask, going to my bed and turning on the laptop.

"Yes," N says, "but the boss insisted that there's only a twenty percent chance that either of us will be harmed."

"Twenty percent?" I say, "That's still a big chance."

"It's one I'm willing to take," N answers firmly, "and you were nearly run over, meaning there's more than likely the chance that someone knows we're here…and they don't like it."

"But who?" I say, "Who could possibly know about our agendas?"

N shrugs and says, "I don't know. I already set up that laptop, M, so you can access the Internet."

I open an Internet window and say, "Already ahead of you. I'm going to try and figure out who Tyro Gira is, but first of all…I need to check my e-mails."

N rolls her eyes and mutters something about kids these days.

-------------------------

An hour later, I manage to join a chatroom, which is discussing mythological creatures and people's encounters with such creatures.

In other words, either I've given up or else my brain just fried.

It's a pretty nice chatroom, though. People bring up neighbors they think are werewolves or vampires, and others would bombard them with questions in order to confirm or deny it.

I change my nickname to "MayBeauty01" and type out my query.

**MayBeauty01: Hey guys. I think a friend of mine's a mythological creature.**

A few people eagerly respond, but one or two ask what the symptoms are.

**MayBeauty01: Well, today he teleported me to the other side of a street. We both could've been run over.**

Someone asks if it could've been super speed, and perhaps I was mistaken about the teleportation. Another person replies that we have to account for all bases, and "Meyerpires" were a valid theory. For some reason, "Meyerpire" brings jeers until I bring up the topic again.

**MayBeauty01: Calm down guys…and girls. He feels pretty much human, but his hair is black, with red and blond highlights.**

**BellaSwanCullen0009: iz he pale???**

**MayBeauty01: …Kind of. He seems like he doesn't spend much time in the sun, but he's not pasty pale.**

A girl with a "Team Jacob" ID asks if it's possible for Tyro to be a werewolf. Another person "LOLs" while adding, "I doubt MayBeauty's friend is a Pedowolf".

**MayBeauty01: HEY! I'm only giving you info here! I'm needing help, and I want possibilities. Anyway, he's pretty tall, about six foot. He doesn't seem to like people outside a certain group, all of whom live in the same house as he does.**

**Psyduck3000: So…he doesn't like humans?**

**MayBeauty01: Yeah! Seems like he hates the world, practically.**

**Psyduck3000: Huh. Can we have eye color?**

**MayBeauty01: Yellow. I remember his eyes perfectly, as well as his girlfriend's.**

People start nagging about the girlfriend, until Psyduck3000 invites me to private chat. I accept the invitation, because I think he'd be more useful than half the chatroom.

**MayBeauty01: Sorry about that. I didn't know a question could bring up that much of a storm.**

**Psyduck3000: No prob. Listen, May- mind if I call you that?**

**MayBeauty01: No, I don't mind. Mind if I call you Psy, then?**

**Psyduck3000: I actually tell people to call me that. Listen, May, what does the girlfriend look like?**

**MayBeauty01: *snorts* She has bright blue hair, blue eyes, and she was wearing a white shirt with jeans the last time I saw her, which was today. Hey, can I ask a question?**

**Psyduck3000: Sure, what? I'll tell you what I think about your situation after I answer your question.**

**MayBeauty01: What's a "Meyerpire" and a "Pedowolf"?**

**Psyduck3000: …Uh, I'll answer that sooner or later. Anyway, I might need the girlfriend's name before rushing into any conclusions.**

I ponder this. I mean, giving away full names on the Internet is risky, but to get the answers I need, I need to do something.

**MayBeauty01: Her name's Krystal Regi. The guy is Tyro Gira.**

**Psyduck3000: Oh my God. May? Don't laugh at me now, but…Krystal is Regice, while I think Tyro is…Giratina. They both are Pokemon, but the teleportation thing fits Shadow Force, Giratina's signature move.**

**MayBeauty01: Wait, what?**

**Psyduck3000: Listen, look on Bulbapedia for Giratina, then look up Regice. I swear to God, May, if this is real…you are one lucky girl. Why has nobody else come here to report such things?**

**MayBeauty01: I think this is the first time a human's been saved by "Giratina". Thanks for the advice, though. I'll keep this window open and confirm if you're right or not.**

**Psyduck3000: No prob. Oh, and do you still want to know what a "Meyerpire" and a "Pedowolf" are?**

**MayBeauty01: …Nah. I'll probably figure it out. *goes to search***

I open a new tab and go to Google. I feel excited. I already have answers on my first night of searching!

I return to Psyduck3000 and decide to talk a bit more. A question about the whole situation came up, and I want to see if Psy knew about it.

**MayBeauty01: Oh, Psy? Before I look into Bulbapedia, can you explain something to me?**

**Psyduck3000: Sure, if I can.**

**MayBeauty01: How can…what are Giratina and Regice classified as?**

**Psyduck3000: Pokemon. Psyduck's a Pokemon too, but Giratina and Regice are considered "Legendary" Pokemon.**

**MayBeauty01: Thanks. Okay, how can Pokemon turn into humans?**

**Psyduck3000: …No idea, May. There's loads of possibilities, but I doubt much of them are really plausible. My main bet's on Arceus, the "god" of Pokemon. That's all I know.**

**MayBeauty01: How many Legendary Pokemon are there?**

**Psyduck3000: Thirty-five, as of now.**

**MayBeauty01: …*jaw drops* I should…get back to Bulbapedia.**

I manage to find Bulbapedia easily, and reference the chat window to get the right spelling of Giratina.

Once the page fully loads, I notice the pictures. Giratina was an impressive "Pokemon", but there were some things that didn't sit right with me.

I return to the chat and voice my concerns to Psy.

**MayBeauty01: Tyro has yellow eyes, but Giratina has red.**

**Psyduck3000: That is…actually surprising.**

**MayBeauty01: You mean it's still a possibility, even if their eyes are different?**

**Psyduck3000: He did use Shadow Force, if what you said is correct. Did you notice anything during the teleportation?**

**MayBeauty01: Other than my life flashing before my eyes? No.**

**Psyduck3000: Anything else standing out?**

**MayBeauty01: Not yet. I still have to tell my cousin about this.**

**Psyduck3000: Your cousin? Are you two there on a secret mission or something?**

**MayBeauty01: No, we're just here. It's merely coincidence that I happened to be near a bunch of Legendary Pokemon.**

"Hey, N," I say, "I think I have the answers we're looking for."

-----------------------

A/N: By now you've probably noticed the lack of canon characters, but also noticed the addition of jibes towards Twilight. Remember how, in Open Book, Tyro noticed Melanie was holding a book about vampires? Yep, this is partly to add "cameos" of the book to replace the Cullens and Bella Swan. Now you can enjoy the rest of the story!


	6. Blood Type

**Agent M - Maybella Anderson**

"I…I can't believe it," N murmurs, "M…they're Pokemon?"

I nod, my head spinning at the accuracies of a near-impossible theory.

"Tyro Gira is Giratina," I say, "Krystal Regi…is Regice. N, I need the other files."

N obeys, her eyes still on me. It's like discovering a treasure worth millions, with only the smallest clue to the destination.

I take out two more files. _Iris Dawn and Luke Prince._

"Iris…is a name for a goddess that came down rainbows," N says, "but Luke doesn't exactly suggest anything."

I scroll down to the bottom of the page and look at the list of Legendary Pokemon.

"Lugia's about close to Luke," I say, deciding to search for "rainbow" to see if Iris's Legendary came up.

"So Luke is Lugia," N says, taking Luke's file from me.

I look at the results of my search and say, "Ho-oh is considered the Rainbow Pokemon. Either this is a coincidence…"

"Or it's real," N says, "Good God, M, this is insane! Three days here and we find the answers."

I swallow hard. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

-------------------

The next morning was Sunday. We decided to keep ourselves scarce today and make a plan.

"I think you should keep in school for a bit," N says, "because we'll need time to fully understand this, and the 'Legends' are unsuspecting of our purpose."

I listen, but don't react. My mind's reacting for me, in shock and chagrin. I feel slightly guilty for involving Tyro and Krystal in this, even though I normally don't feel for my mission's objectives or targets.

"M?" N says, jolting me out of my distraction.

"I'm listening," I mutter.

N seems concerned as she says, "Maybe you should go outside. A nice walk might do, and why don't you get some jewelry? I know you love baubles like that."

"Sure," I say, walking to the closet and pulling out a T-shirt and shorts.

--------------------------

My shopping trip takes me to a few jewelry stores, and I look at the jewels glittering before me. I like to look at jewelry, mainly because it's so expensive these days.

After a few stores, I sit on a bench near a girl who looks remarkably like Krystal, other than her white cloak and the gloves. She wears a long-sleeved shirt, which makes me wonder how she can tolerate this heat.

"Oh, hey, Krystal," I say, trying to make conversation.

The girl looks surprised, but says coolly, "Oh, I'm not Krystal."

"You sound like her," I say, noticing her yellow eyes. For some reason, I feel slightly unnerved. _But you don't exactly look like Krystal with those eyes,_ I add silently.

"No," the girl says, her mild chuckling sounding like ice grating against ice.

"…So who are you?" I ask.

"My name…my name is Glassina," the girl says, "but you know Krystal Regi?"

"I only just met her," I admit.

"I'm quite close to Krystal," Glassina says, "but can you do me one favor?"

"Sure," I say warily.

"Don't tell her I'm here," Glassina says, winking, "I want it to be a surprise."

With that, Glassina stands up and walks away. I realize that it feels warmer the farther she goes, but I hadn't noticed the temperature changing.

I mentally tell myself not to let N know about Glassina until we see a file about her. For some reason, her resemblance to Krystal creeps me out.

I stand up and walk in the direction Glassina went, noticing Glassina standing near a boy who resembles Darren.

_Is it coincidence?_ I ask myself as I walk past the two, heading back to the apartment.

-------------------------

Monday is pretty boring, until lunch. I invited Tyro to sit with me, which he finally accepted.

At lunch, I decide to ask him the questions that are running through my mind.

"What are you?" I say in a low voice.

"Human," Tyro says, "Pure human, like you."

"Liar," I say, "Listen, I know what you are, and I want you to admit it."

"And if I don't want to?" Tyro says, picking at his food.

God, this is irritating. It's like they're purposely trying to aggravate me. I get an idea that just might work.

"What about you saving me Saturday?" I say.

Tyro freezes. I think I hit a nerve.

Tyro puts down his fork as he says, "Listen, Maybella, I don't want to tell you about…about our situation."

I frown. This isn't working, at all. It's like he talked to the other "Legends" and figured he shouldn't tell me.

"You look worried," Tyro says, noticing my expression.

"Surprised, really," I admit, "I mean, you saved my life and avoid telling me like it's the plague."

"Yeah, well, but it's a secret," Tyro says, hesitant. It's as though he wants to keep it a secret, but I'm making him unsure. I wonder if I can try to influence that instinct in my favor.

"I want answers," I say, "and if we're going to be friends, we have to reveal some secrets."

Tyro sighs, and I notice the weariness in his eyes. Now, he really does seem like a worn-out Legendary.

"What are you thinking?" Tyro says, causing me to stop staring. I scold myself quickly before blurting out my first thought.

"I'm just trying to figure out what you are, Tyro," I say.

Tyro averts his gaze before saying, "I know that much. What, do you have guesses?"

I laugh and shake my head. I don't want to reveal his secret with this many students around, and I can't think of any excuses to cover myself with.

"Fine, I'll just say the first thought that comes to my head," I say, remembering one of the comics N wanted me to read.

Tyro watches as I pretend to think.

"Venom, from those _Spider-Man_ comics," I say.

"I'm not _that_ bad!" Tyro says, although more playfully than defensively.

"You seem more like the 'bad boy' type," I say, "I mean, your hair and clothes don't help either."

Tyro shakes his head and says, "What if I'm not the bad guy, Maybella? What if I'm one of the heroes in this adventure?"

Odd. Considering Giratina took a Shaymin to his realm against its will, while battling Dialga, I was expecting him to be a bad guy in disguise. Maybe I'm wrong.

The bell rings, and we gather our stuff.

"You didn't eat," I point out.

"Neither did you," Tyro counters, "Besides, I ate a big breakfast this morning."

---------------------

The rest of the day went by quickly. Jean and Denise swept me aside before I could leave the school, though.

"Hey, Maybella," Jean purrs, "My mom's having a friend over who wanted to meet you. She said that she thinks you might be interested in something about the 'Legendaries'."

I stare at Jean in disbelief. Someone else knew about the Legends? Maybe it's Psyduck3000.

"Yeah, her last name's Lataf," Denise says, "I don't know much else, because Jean won't tell me."

"She said Maybella specifically!" Jean scolds, "And besides, we don't even know what Lataf was talking about."

"I-I do," I say.

"All the better!" Jean says, "My mom said we can bring you over tomorrow night."

-----------------------------

"Someone else?" N says, surprised.

"Yeah," I say, "Jean's going to take me over there tomorrow night."

"Sounds exciting," N says, "but…Lataf? I think my dad worked with her one time."

"But…she can't possibly know about you…right?" I stammer.

N shrugs, but her face seems to reveal her anxiety.

"Did you not like Lataf?" I ask.

"I barely remember her," N says, "My dad said she saw me when I was four, but that's about it. There are some pictures of her in my house…you know, you were there when you came to my town that one time."

"When we were helping your dad take care of those people?" I say, trying to remember. I think that was my third mission.

"Yeah!" N says, "You asked me once about those pictures, and I said that it was a friend of my dad's."

Oh yeah. The woman who her dad was with, who didn't look like N's mom. She had a both wisdom and youth in her eyes. I was surprised when I found she wasn't a girlfriend or anything.

"We'll just see," I say, "Did your dad mention anything about research?"

"Yes, actually," N says, "Lataf was his Science partner, and they frequently talked over the phone about mythology being connected to science. My dad might even have his notes."

That gives me some hint of what Lataf might be. Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought.


	7. Scary Stories

**Maybella Anderson - Agent M**

Tuesday wasn't as good, at least in my opinion. I didn't sit with Tyro today, but I did notice a gray-haired boy talking to Tyro. I assumed that he was Michael Regi.

No, I sat at Jean's table.

"So what are the Legendaries that Lataf mentioned?" Jean says.

Jean's voice seems to reach the table crowded with Legends, as Garrett and Kara seem to freeze in their seats. The other Legends don't seem happy either.

"I…I'd rather not talk about that," I say. Now I know how Tyro felt when I was questioning him.

"But you do know something?" Denise says, leaning towards me.

"Yes," I say quickly, "It's just that I don't want to discuss it here."

Jean nods sagely, but Denise pouts.

My gaze landed on the Legends' table several times. I can't help but notice Garrett and Kara whispering a lot, and some of the others exchanging worried glances.

-------------------------------

After school, Jean told me to change clothes, and she would pick me- and my "cousin", because Lataf wanted to see us both- up from our apartment.

I cheerfully told her that I'd tell "Nicole", which caused Jean to look satisfied.

When I enter the apartment, I explain the details to N.

"Well…sure, I guess," N says, "Lataf must know we're here."

I'm about to mention the eighteen-wheeler, but close my mouth before uttering a sound. It's best if my suspicion is left secret.

N selects a nice dark green shirt and a pair of black Capri pants, and I pick out a red tank top and blue jeans.

As we change, I ask, "So what about Jean? Do you know anything about her?"

"I'm not sure," N admits, "but I think that Lataf's partnering with her mom as well as my dad. My dad did mention that Lataf knew how to attract people's attention."

"But I've never heard of her," I say.

"Of course not," N says, "Lataf doesn't promote herself using the news or magazines. She has her own website and emails or calls other scientists and archaeologists. Believe me, M, she's resourceful."

-----------------------

Jean's mom picks us up and takes us to her house, which is a nice two-story house. Jean seems happy that we're here, especially with N around.

When we enter the house, we find Lataf calmly looking at a picture of the ocean.

"Lataf! Here's Nicole and Maybella!" Jean's mom says.

Lataf looks at us and smiles a small smile. There's no doubt that the Lataf from N's memories and the woman here were the same.

"That's good," Lataf says, "Nicole, you've grown since the last time I saw you."

N's cheeks flush, chagrined at being recognized.

"We'll leave you to chat," Jean's mom says, "Jean, could you help in the kitchen?"

Jean nods and leaves with her mom, leaving us with Lataf.

"L-Lataf," N says, "You said you knew about the Legends?"

"Yes," Lataf says quietly, "The Legends, and their…their enemies."

N and I look at each other. Enemies?

"A long time ago, humans decided to create mockeries of the Legends," Lataf says, "One of them was more successful than later experimentations. You two might know him, since he was one of the first to be considered a Legend in the four known regions."

N purses her lips. I find myself shivering.

"The humans decided to try again and again, but their experiments…failed," Lataf says, her voice cracking slightly, "None were as successful as the first, and instead of being honored…the Experiments were judged."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because they rampaged and rebelled against their 'creators'," Lataf says, spitting the word "creators".

N lifts a finger to her lips, warning me to be silent.

"Eight Experiments were punished," Lataf continues, "forced to become humans in a different time and world. The Experiments have been stripped of their powers…so their judges believe."

"How do you know?" I ask.

Lataf's eyes seem to pierce my soul as she gazes at me, taking in my question.

Finally, she says, "Research. Years upon years of research. And recently…one such Experiment was killed."

"Which?" N demands.

"Burn," Lataf says, "One of the most recently created Experiments, which is a sort of pity for them. I think he was in love with one of the Legends, too."

Lataf's eyes glaze over. It's like she knew Burn personally.

"However, with one Experiment down, that only means that the creature connected with Burn will demand revenge," Lataf says, her eyes snapping back to normal.

"You mean there's more Experiments?" N says.

Lataf shakes her head and says, "Each of the Experiments is connected to a creature from mythology. Tell me, Nicole…have you ever heard of Medusa?"

N swallows and nods.

"Medusa was awakened by Burn," Lataf says, "There are nine creatures, but only about four were awakened successfully as of now. The ninth one, unfortunately, didn't take kindly to the invasion of her temple."

"Was Medusa the ninth?" I ask.

Lataf shakes her head and says, "No, Medusa was actually one of the few that were awakened successfully."

"So…Medusa's going to seek revenge against the one who killed Burn?" N says, "Is that what I'm getting?"

"Not just that," Lataf says calmly, "but she'll seek revenge against Burn's judges…I think you might know them, Maybella, at least one of them."

"W-who?" I stammer.

Lataf's smile seems to widen as she says, "Giratina."


	8. Nightmare

**Maybella Anderson - Agent M**

After we get home from Jean's, we begin talking about Lataf's story.

"So Tyro's going to be in danger," I say, "I…I just can't believe it."

"But a real…a real Medusa!" N says, "What about the boss? The news? Who'll get to it first?"

"We will," I say, "but who is Medusa? We've got the entire city to suspect!"

N frowns, and I think I hear a growl in her delicate throat.

I sit down on my bed and watch as N angrily opens the closet and selects a pair of pajamas, muttering darkly to herself as she changes clothes.

"What, you're not going to change?" N says, glaring at me once she takes off her shirt.

"Uh, yeah, I will," I stammer. _After you move out of the way!_ I add silently.

N takes off her pants and says, "I just can't believe this, though. Lataf has something…on…her…Oh God, M!"

N freezes, amusingly staring at me with her pants slightly below the knees, with one hand holding her pants.

"What?" I ask.

"Listen, have you ever tried spelling someone's name backwards?" N says.

"No," I say, "What in the world would I need that for?"

"Lataf…F-A-T-A-L…Fatal," N says, "I'm not sure if that's a coincidence, M. The real question is…is she with the Legends or against them?"

"She sounded pretty sad when she mentioned Burn," I point out.

N and I stare at each other for a few more moments before N finally continues changing.

---------------------

That night, I had a weird dream involving Fatal being a queen and riding on a giant snail. Krystal was Fatal's right-hand woman, and Tyro was Fatal's king.

Obviously, I need to get some medicine for that. Halfway through, I wake up, realize what nonsense it is, laugh, and then get back to sleep.

However, when I wake up officially, I remember that I have to go to school again. The thought of school makes me groan in chagrined boredom until I realize that Tyro could be in danger unless he fesses up about being Giratina.

That's how I process it, anyway.

I throw on some clothes and leave for school, walking.

_What about Krystal? Lataf didn't mention Krystal, obviously, but maybe there's no issues with her for now._

I walk slightly faster. For some reason, I don't feel like I'm in control anymore.

_What about Medusa? Who is she…?_

------------------

I'm in the library, reading a book on mythology. It's after school, so I have a few hours.

"M-Maybella?"

I look up to see Melanie.

"Oh. Hi," I say. I notice that Melanie's holding a notebook and pen.

"So…uh, what are you reading?" Melanie asks.

"Just a book of myths," I say, "Where's that book you had a few days ago?"

"Oh, _Twilight_?" Melanie says, "I decided to come here and make a list of books I'd want my mom to buy. _Twilight_ was borrowed from one of my friends."

"I'm guessing you don't want to hear why I'm browsing mythology?" I say. I meant it as a hint for her to go away, but she smiles.

"I'm curious, actually," Melanie says, "Which story are you researching?"

"Medusa," I mutter.

"What?" Melanie says, and I realize that I'm going to have to speak up.

"Medusa," I repeat, slightly louder.

"Why Medusa?" Melanie says, "Medusa's just too common nowadays."

"So are vampires," I reply, "but that's just my opinion. What brings you here, other than looking?"

"Trying to hide from Denise and Jean," Melanie says, "and I'm only half-joking. Denise is angry with you because she couldn't meet 'Lataf', and Jean's trying to fill me in on more gossip."

I sigh and say, "So that's why."

I look back at my book and say, "But there's so many alternatives to the Medusa story, and so many questions I have."

"So it is with a lot of myths."

I look up to notice Melanie's eyes have a tinge of blue, and they looked glazed over. Her voice, too, sounds slightly different if I listen carefully.

"Y-you okay, Melanie?" I stammer.

Melanie smiles a small smile. It doesn't fit her face for some reason, like someone just painted it on.

"Yes," Melanie says, "I'm fine, Maybella. However…let me warn you about something."

I lean closer to Melanie, ready to listen.

"The crescent moon is in her coma…but she will awaken soon," Melanie says, "The lady of glass will move against you, but you must remain strong."

At this, Melanie leaves the library.

-----------------------------

Melanie left me slightly jittery. However, she acted normally during the rest of the week.

I barely paid attention to anyone else besides Tyro and Melanie. Tyro was unharmed, but I knew that he would be attacked sooner or later. It worried me.

Melanie's words from the library kept repeating in my head…especially the second part.

_The lady of glass will move against you…but you must remain strong._

Not to mention the tinge in her eyes, the smile that didn't quite fit her face. The easy-going personality just wasn't present in Melanie, which I noticed after seeing the blue tinge.

For a few hours after school, I took up a routine visit to the library. I researched Greek mythology, trying long and hard to figure out who Medusa could possibly be.

I didn't see Melanie at the library again. That also meant that I couldn't ask about what she'd said.

The final night of the week was a waxing crescent. It reminded me of the first part of the "prophecy", as I call it.

_The crescent moon is in her coma…but she will awaken soon._

I didn't tell N about Melanie's words or strange behavior. I knew it would make her panic, which would more than likely endanger our mission. I didn't want N to worry about some mere words when we had something else to worry about.

_The crescent moon…_

At night, I'd heard someone's heart beating. Every night after Melanie and I spoke that day, I'd lie in bed asleep, only to wake in a cold sweat after hearing that heartbeat. It was slow, not quite alive but definitely not dead.

I told N that I was only having nightmares. I lied to N to spare her feelings, but I always saw the concern in her eyes, as she quietly believed my excuses. I always wanted to kick myself after lying to N, but it's the only thing I can do.

Is it?


	9. Port Angeles

**Mew - Primal Mina**

"Good job, Mew."

I shake my head to free myself of the human memories. Every time I "used" a human, it always gave me the painful memories, never the happy ones.

I'd been busy "using" humans to build up our scheme: it's getting close to when Cress would wake up, and Cress is perhaps one of the most dangerous of our kind.

The girl who spoke is known as Glass. She's our leader, our ruler. Every order we took was given by Glass, and every approval by Glass was something to be proud of…for mere moments.

"T-thank you, Glass," I say wearily.

"You should take a break," Glass says, "Rest near Cress's stasis system, so that way we at least have a guard."

"Yes, ma'am," I say, walking to the room with Cress's "prison".

The room's mostly empty, other than a large glass stasis container with a girl in it. I notice two figures in front of it.

The two figures are practically two of the scariest-looking of us, in human terms.

The female has blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, with yellow eyes that don't seem quite human. Her green skin shows the markings of a Pokemon known as Rayquaza, and at the place where her legs would be, there's a tail that resembles a snake's. She floats about a foot off the ground.

The male has short gray hair, with eyes that look orange to me. His metal arms are resting on the floor, holding him up as his gaze tilts to the girl in the "prison".

"Lachime!" Glass shouts.

The boy rolls his eyes and stands up, walking past me without a word. The girl notices me and shifts herself to a sitting position.

"Mew," the girl says calmly.

"Quaza," I greet, "How is Cress doing?"

"She's…doing well, oddly enough," Quaza says, "She'd only been placed her a month ago, but she doesn't seem to have changed…"

I sigh, my head lowering. My pink hair covers my face as I say, "It's as I thought. She develops her powers in our…piece of reality, I should call it."

"She's quite powerful now," Quaza points out, "even without the mere few weeks of being here, she'd still be more powerful than us."

"Too bad she isn't quite as controlled as some of us are," I groan in chagrin.

Quaza nods and says, "Yes. Glass said that…that we needed more time to prepare. Cress isn't exactly the calmest of us either."

"The first throat that Cress will lunge for is Ruga's," I say solemnly.

"It was his brilliant idea to kill Doppelganger in front of her," Quaza says with a snort.

"Ah, yes, and I remember that well," I say, "Remember, a few of us were there, especially when Cress tried stopping him."

"Doppelganger would've made a good ally in the long run," Quaza says.

"Yes, and so would Meg and Edna," I say, "but Glass knows better than some of us. She decided to take them out before they tried 'curing' us."

Quaza looks at me for a long moment before saying, "Yes, I suppose you're right."

I look up at the girl in the glass container.

Her long black hair is nicely tied back, revealing her moon-shaped earrings. She wears a blue T-shirt and a yellow skirt. Three pink rings – two around her wrists and one around her waist – float as though being in stasis does nothing. Her eyes are closed, but I know that soon her eyes would be open to that shade of magenta I like.

"It's saddening, isn't it?" I say.

"About what?" Quaza says.

"How Cress is one of the few who remain like this," I say, gesturing to Cress, "I pity her."

Quaza nods, but says, "I must go. Glass likes us to change shifts often."

I sigh, but wave as Quaza quickly flies out of the room.

-------------------------

Quaza's replacement comes quickly.

He's about a foot taller than the Legend we call "Tyro", his red hair clashing with the darkness as his black highlights blend with it. He has spikes on the sides of his face, which he doesn't even try to conceal anymore.

"Quake," I say.

Quake sits near me, causing the floor to shake slightly.

"Evening, Mew," he rumbles. I still find it hard to believe that his human form is about fifteen or sixteen. He sounds like a human's idea of a golem, albeit coherent.

"So you're Quaza's replacement for this shift," I say.

"Yes, but only because Glass insisted," Quake says, "I don't get why I have to be here, though. Cress isn't going to kill us all when she breaks out…she never does."

"Glass is concerned about Ruga's well-being," I say flatly.

"That's not what she says," Quake says with a chuckle.

"Oh?" I say, my eyes widening.

"She thinks that, since we're in a different reality, and bringing her along for the ride, that Cress might try going for any humans she sees, instead of Legends," Quake says, "That's what she said to Gira, at least."

"Gira this, Gira that," I say, "She hangs out with him all the time. It doesn't help that he's still coupled with her."

"Unlike a good majority of us, who lost their 'other halves' when our pairs returned home," Quake says, "or those who've merely become distant."

"You're talking about Kia?" I say.

"Exactly," Quake says.

"Kia has become quiet lately," I say, looking up at Cress again.

"She's become increasingly possessive about Gira and Deo," Quake growls.

"Gira and Deo?" I say, "Gira is her brother, but Deo is the one who's close to betraying us. I don't see why Glass keeps him."

"Because he's in our situation," Quake says, "He's stuck where we are, and that's not a good place."

"To him and a few others, maybe," I say curtly, "but human or not, I feel much more powerful like this."

"You look it, too," Quake says, "and you can at least throw up illusions to conceal your nature."

"You flatter me," I say, "but what about Lachime? He didn't seem too excited when I saw him."

"He's keeping an eye on Needle," Quake says, "Glass apparently thinks Lachime's best for the job."

"Odd," I say, "but we are all…all…"

"Strange," Quake says, quieter than usual.

"Yes," I say, satisfied. "Strange."


	10. Theory

**Maybella Anderson - Agent M**

"Maybella?"

I nearly drop my lunch tray at the sound of Tyro's voice. I turn and see Tyro behind me.

"H-hello," I say.

"You've been avoiding me," Tyro says, sounding slightly pitiful.

"Sorry," I say.

"Want to sit with me and discuss it?" Tyro says, brightening a bit.

I nod and say, "Sure. Why not?"

We select a table near a window and sit down. I notice Jean and Denise are absent today, but Melanie's probably eating lunch by herself again.

"You've been acting so distant lately," Tyro says, "I was getting worried."

I purse my lips, but say nothing. This time, I'll take a new approach to getting answers.

"It's been a week since we last talked, give or take a day or two," Tyro says, "I know you weren't on vacation, because you were here."

"Yes," I say, "Melanie…gave me a sort of scare."

Tyro's eyes widen in what I take as amusement.

"It's not funny," I say defensively, "She scared me out of my wits, more than you know…"

I lower my voice for my next eloquent line: "And that's probably more up your alley, Giratina."

Tyro sighs and says quietly, "What, so you're still trying to pin me as a Legendary?"

"Because I know you're one," I counter.

"How?" Tyro says.

"A bit of diligent searching," I say.

"…Internet?" Tyro says.

"Yes," I mutter.

"And what was the source?" Tyro says, "The humans have been known to make up wild things to fit 'strange' occurrences."

"Ah, but you're not one of them," I say.

"Touché," Tyro says, "but still…what brought you to the idea that I'm Giratina?"

"Besides the obvious?" I say with a smile.

"Obvious? I don't know what you're talking about," Tyro says.

"Your hair," I say, my eyes glancing at his black hair. His red and blond highlights make me wonder how I didn't come to the conclusion sooner.

Tyro frowns and says, "Anything else?"

"Yellow eyes aren't exactly the norm, either," I point out, "Plus, I didn't see you taking out any contacts, so you can't use that excuse."

Tyro averts his eyes. I'm onto him.

"But I don't get why you'd hang around Krystal, if she's Regice," I say with a wink, "After all, you're a Ghost/Dragon, thus being weak against Ice."

Tyro's cheeks redden as he says, "Personality. Plus, our weaknesses don't seem to apply here."

"Uh-huh," I say, "Well…it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?" Tyro says, incredulous.

"No, not really…" I say, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Tyro says, as though reciting lines for a play.

"How long have you been seventeen?" I press, lowering my voice to a mere whisper.

"A few months," Tyro replies, in a tone barely above a whisper.

"And how long have you been human?" I say.

"Same amount of time," Tyro says.

I nod, ready to bombard Tyro with the fruits of my work.

"How can you guys turn human? Did Arceus do it?" I ask.

"No idea, but I suspect he had some part in it," Tyro admits.

"So you can't shapeshift like Dittos," I say, "So if what I read about you is true, you can travel through mirrors."

"I don't know," Tyro says, "I haven't been out of the Reverse World for a long time. I might have to test that when I…if I return."

"So you didn't fight Dialga within the Reverse World? And you didn't kidnap Shaymin?" I say, surprised.

"What? No. What human lies led you to that?" Tyro says, obviously chagrined.

"Well…next question," I say quickly, "Have you even met a Pokemon Trainer with a Pikachu?"

"Quite a few," Tyro replies dryly, "Which one?"

"Uh…he has a hat, and he was trying to be the best Pokemon Trainer in the world, or something like that," I say.

"Oh. Him. Yeah, I've met him a few times in my realm," Tyro says, "Quite annoying."

"Do you balance your world…and ours?" I say.

"I don't know," Tyro says, "Arceus only mentioned tending the souls of the dead, nothing more."

The bell rings, but I catch Tyro's arm and say, "We have to talk about this more. You're in danger."

"From what?" Tyro demands.

"I'll tell you later," I say, "but remember that. Keep your guard up."

-----------------------------

"You have to talk to him, M," N says impatiently, "I don't care if you like him or not, you have to warn him of exactly what the danger is."

"But that's the problem! We only know that it's Medusa, nothing more," I say, "And along with that-"

I'm cut off by N's cell phone ringing.

N glares at me before answering the phone.

"Hello? Oh, Tyro! Yes, Maybella's told me quite a bit about you," N says, "Yes. Uh-huh. I'll tell her. Tomorrow? All right. I'll drive her there tomorrow. Okay, bye."

N hangs up the phone and says, "It looks like we're invited to the mansion. I hope you're ready to divulge a bit about Medusa, M, because it'll be tomorrow or never!"


	11. Interrogations

**Maybella Anderson - Agent M**

We walk to the mansion in silence.

I walk beside N, nervous. I have no idea what to say, despite the previous night's ample time to think. Anything I might've planned might be forgotten by the time we reach the mansion.

N had told me that we weren't going to drive, because there was always a bit of traffic around. Besides, she'd added, it's better to walk and get some sunshine.

The mansion isn't hard to find, really. It's surprisingly only a few blocks away from our apartment.

N walks ahead of me to knock on the door. She doesn't seem anxious at all, lucky girl. She knocks the door three times and then waits.

The door opens after a moment or two. A black-haired girl holds the door open, and I notice Tyro walking down the stairs. I can't help but giggle at the notion of Tyro being late.

"Tyro, your friends are here," the girl says, turning to Tyro as he walks over to us.

"So I notice, Luna," Tyro says, "I'll bet you were waiting here for them."

"And if I was?" Luna says with a wink, turning to us and adding, "Welcome to the mansion. We don't invite people here often, but change is in order."

At the last part, Luna laughs. Her laugh reminds me of fairies.

Luna walks deeper in the mansion, and Tyro says, "Don't mind Luna. She's one of the more mysterious ones here."

----------------------

N ends up in a conversation with Iris, while Tyro and I walk upstairs.

"Is Krystal up there?" I ask.

"Yeah," Tyro says, "but we planned that. We want to know the threat."

"Is that the only reason you invited me here?" I tease.

"No," Tyro says seriously, "We decided that we had to explain ourselves. Best to explain everything, instead of leaving you in the dark."

So they were going to reveal themselves. For some reason, I want to throw out an "about time", just for N's sake.

When we get upstairs, the first thing I notice is the obvious: there are so many doors.

"Are those all your rooms?" I say.

"Yeah," Tyro says, "Two of us to a room, based on gender."

"So…but some of you guys seem unused to the city," I say, changing the subject.

"Because some of us came from another location," Tyro says, "Krystal was the first from 'the forest', as we refer to the second location. She came here alone."

"Alone?" I say, surprised.

"Yeah," Tyro says, "The others were picked up later, and Michael used to have a bit of a grudge against Krys…because she decided to take off without anyone else."

"But they got over that," I say.

"Yes," Tyro says, "It took a while, but they did."

We walk to one of the bedrooms, and I ask whose bedroom it is.

"Krystal's," Tyro says.

"No roommates?" I say.

"Nope," Tyro says, "Remember, we were all paired up in groups at that point. We kinda got used to her having a bedroom to herself."

Tyro opens the door to reveal a nicely furnished room. Krystal sits on one of the beds, a book in her lap.

Krystal notices us and puts her book down, saying, "Hey."

I enter the room, with Tyro behind me. I hear the door shut quietly.

"Tyro said you figured out about our…problem," Krystal says, the hesitancy behind the final word making me wonder what they considered their humanity as.

"You guys are Legendary Pokemon, turned into humans," I recite. This is easier than I thought.

"That's all?" Krystal says, "Well, then, I guess I shouldn't blame you for missing a few details."

Tyro walks past me and sits on the empty bed. I sit down on the floor, astonished at how comfortable the floor is.

"What you said is true," Tyro says, "but we weren't turned willingly. We were each told that we were to save your world."

"You lost me," I say.

"Imagine that you're asleep," Krystal says, "and someone calls your name. They tell you that you have to save a different world, and that you'll have to turn into one of the inhabitants. The voice will also mention that you'd have to go with someone else. The final question…is 'are you ready'."

"But how'd you figure out such a mission?" I ask, "And why do they ask if you're ready?"

"We don't know," Tyro says, "but if we ask whether we have a choice or not, the voice says no. We didn't have a choice, Maybella. It's not like we chose to come here…"

"And most of us would've rather stayed in our world," Krystal says, "At least, at first."

"What do you mean, 'at first'?" I say.

"The humans here…are different," Tyro says, "They tend to be skeptical of everything, like us. They claim to have created us, that we're merely creatures out of fiction. We might seem like normal humans, but we react differently to most situations. We just pick up on human behaviors after a bit of side-by-side living."

"Plus, there's adventure in this world," Krystal says, a grin appearing on her face. "There's really nothing like taking a four-day journey by foot," she adds.

I mentally chalk Krystal as crazy, and say, "But some of us aren't skeptical."

"And who'd believe them?" Tyro says, "The humans are like sheep, Maybella. They are sometimes flimsy minded, too, never picking a sturdy path for themselves…with them, there is no such thing as fate."

I remember Melanie's prophecy, but keep my mouth shut. Best not to counter with a worrying situation.

"But some humans are reckless," Krystal says, "and some of them…get too close to a friendship with us. Dark…Darkrai was one such example. He returned to our world a few weeks ago."

"A month and a half ago," Tyro corrects, "Annabelle was a close friend of his, but when he 'returned', she had a week or so spent in grieving."

"So…you guys won't be here to spend human lives," I say.

The two Legends nod.

"We just prefer to have close relationships with each other," Tyro says, "Like I mentioned yesterday, weaknesses don't apply. Other than the rare occasion, moves aren't used…"

Tyro trails off. Krystal frowns slightly, and I realize that they meant the teleportation. I nearly forgot about it.

"W-what about the Experiments?" I ask.

Krystal balls her hands into fists, a scowl escaping her lips.

"Needle, Fatal, Burn, Killer, Freeze, Iron, Torture, and Clone-Sector," Krystal growls.

"Who mentioned them?" Tyro says, "The humans haven't come up with anything like that, I'm sure."

"A friend of Jean's mother," I say, chagrined.

Krystal eases her hands as she says, "Name? Because we can identify an Experiment by their name, usually."

"Lataf," I answer, "I don't know her first name, but her last name was…oh God. N spelled Lataf's name backwards-"

"Which is Fatal," Tyro says, "Kara and Garrett's Experiment. She was the reason Groudon and Kyogre began fighting."

I avert my eyes. Our random discovery was leading us deeper into non-human territory.

"But what about you?" Krystal says, causing me to look up.

"What about me?" I say.

Tyro looks from Krystal to me. He seems confused.

"You seem to know so much about us," Krystal says, "Yet we barely know anything about you."


	12. Complications

**Krystal Regi - Regice**

Maybella twirls a lock of her hair with one of her fingers.

"Uh…well…it's important," Maybella says, "Listen, Krystal, I can't reveal anything-"

"Why?" I say.

Maybella sighs. She seems a bit irritated that I'm curious about her.

"We answered your questions…now it's time for you to answer mine," I say, "Remember when we went out that day, when Tyro saved you?"

Maybella nods. Of course she does. Her eyes show that she doesn't quite think that was an important issue anymore.

"I noticed a black-haired girl, messy hair, like it wasn't cut right," I say, "She saw everything…she knew what was going on. I talked to Ray…Rayquaza, as you might've figured…and she said that it was a girl named Jackie."

Tyro notices my expression, but says, "Wasn't she leader of the Clique of Orphans?"

"According to Ray, she still is," I say with a sigh.

"But what's that got to do with Medusa?" Maybella says.

I glance at Tyro. His expression shows exactly what I'm thinking: Dark's warning about Jackie being Medusa. We hadn't known who Jackie was at the time, but it never seemed important until now.

I look back at Maybella and say, "She is Medusa. At least I think…Dark mentioned her."

"So it's true," Maybella says, "You guys are in danger. Well, Tyro is…"

"Because I'm one of Burn's judges," Tyro chuckles, "Dark's one of Burn's judges, too, but the reason I haven't left yet is because I judged two Experiments instead of one."

"We'd have to talk to the Loners," I say, "Last I heard, Jackie's practically disappeared."

Maybella frowns, but says, "I'll help. I'll get Nicole to help, too."

I'm about to question Maybella's use, but realize that any help was useful. My questions about her identity would have to wait.

----------------

"Nicole!" Maybella says when we reach the bottom of the stairs, "We have some complications!"

Nicole looks up, her discussion with Iris cut short. She doesn't seem irritated, but looks expectant.

"Sorry, Iris," I say apologetically, "but-"

"No problem," Iris says, "There's more than enough of us to keep each other occupied."

Iris waves to Nicole as she heads for the dining room.

Nicole walks over to us and says, "So…Krystal and Tyro, I assume?"

Tyro and I nod. I forgot that we hadn't met Nicole personally yet.

Nicole turns to Maybella and says, "Complications, dear…cousin?"

"Yeah," Maybella says, "We have to find Medusa before she finds us."

"I see," Nicole says, "but I'd need access to my computer in order to find that one lone blip I found…"

"Wait, and you didn't tell me?" Maybella demands.

"I told you already," Nicole says, "I think you weren't listening."

--------------------

Nicole comes out of their apartment, a laptop in her hand.

Tyro and Maybella were back at the mansion, while I went with Nicole. I figured that, with so many Legends there, Tyro would be under a reliable guard.

"Krystal, thanks for accompanying me," Nicole says as she looks around, "Tonight…there's someone else here. I think they're after us…Maybella and I. Someone wants us dead before we complete…our…mission…"

Nicole trails the last words, as though she only figured that I was listening to her.

"Sorry," Nicole says, shaking her head in chagrin.

"Mission?" I say, "You mean that the only reason you two came here was for a mission?"

Nicole puts a finger to her lips and whispers, "I'll explain later. I'd prefer it if we were both in the mansion, away from our…"

At that, Nicole briskly walks past me.

I jog until I catch up to Nicole, slowing my pace as I catch up.

"I want to know," I say, "Maybella was vague on details, about you two."

"And she was right to do so, I guess," Nicole says, slowing to a more natural pace.

"Why? And what mission?" I press.

"A large burst of power's appeared in the city," Nicole says, "Maybella and I were dispatched here to investigate. It seems centered around the mansion, but recently there was a new, stronger burst…centered around one of the laboratories in the city. I told Maybella about it, but it seemed like she didn't listen to that bit."

"So…this new burst," I say, "Can you tell me what you know about it?"

"Despite the fact that there are less carriers of power, it's much stronger than the Legends' general burst," Nicole says, "It came in smaller bursts, starting with two carriers and working until there were about fifteen blips of great power. However, one of those blips is of great concern to me…"

"Which one?" I ask.

"One which has been in the lab since they first arrived," Nicole says, "The other fourteen go out and about quite often, but the one that stays is very powerful. They usually post two guards near the source…but who 'they' are, I'm not sure."

We stop in front of the mansion as I ask, "What's that got to do with Medusa, though?"

"I don't know," Nicole admits, "I just…think it does. Instinct, I guess. Either way, I still have to conclude that the two factors – in this case, Medusa and the new bursts of power – have something to do with each other."

----------------------------

"Here it is!" Nicole says gleefully.

Maybella's sitting next to Nicole, and I realize that the two don't look like cousins. Third cousins, maybe, but not immediate cousins.

We came back to my room, since it's the best room to use for now. Maybella and Nicole sit on one bed, and Tyro and I sit on the other.

Nicole turns the laptop around and says, "That blip in the middle's the one I think is Medusa. Notice how it wanders the streets alone."

Tyro and I lean forward for a closer look.

A mere blip walks. As it walks, the rest of the "environment" follows. It's heading somewhere.

The blip pauses suddenly. I imagine Medusa looking around for people following.

Nicole breaks the silence by saying, "For some reason, it only began to show this blip. I think the program needed more time to focus on the city. However…"

Nicole turns the laptop to herself and I hear the clicking of keyboard keys. A worried crease strikes her forehead, but disappears once she obviously found what she was looking for.

"I received an update on the 'other group'," Nicole says, "The blip that doesn't move sent out a power status message. If…no, _when_ it awakens, it has the potential to let loose a large blast of power. The problem is, I don't know what that blast will do. All I know is that it won't take a computer to notice it…because it'll affect the entire city."

"The entire city?" Tyro says, "But with all the humans here-"

"The city will be in danger," Maybella says, "but Nicole-"

"Both of you, stop!" Nicole says, waving her hands somewhat dramatically.

Tyro and Maybella shut their mouths. I squeeze Tyro's hand, and I hear him whisper, "This is getting out of hand."

"I know," I reply quietly, "but we have to remain somewhat calm."

"Anyway," Nicole says, "it doesn't seem as though a large fiery explosion will happen."

"But you just said it'd affect the entire city!" Maybella says, "What, so we're dealing with something from your mom's psychology class?"

"Kind of," Nicole admits, "but it'll affect us physically too. From what I've been seeing of this reading, it seems as though it'll have two effects: firstly, there'll be a lapse of drowsiness. Some of us might be able to resist it, but most of the city will fall asleep. Some might fall asleep immediately, others might take a few moments."

"And the other?" I say, "That sounds like a physical effect."

"It is," Nicole says, "but the psychological effect causes everyone to…well, this is laughable, but…this causes everyone who's fallen asleep to have good dreams, like the kind that you don't want to wake up from."

"But most of the humans drive," Tyro points out, "if there are humans driving, there'll be accidents."

"Yes, but it mainly depends on the time it awakens," Nicole says, "If it's at night, there'll still be accidents, just less than the result of it waking in the day. We'd still get the psychological effects – good dreams – but we'd still be asleep."

"Does that program thingamabob give a time we should expect it to awaken at?" I ask.

Nicole shakes her head and says, "I'll only say this, Krystal: Murphy's Law dictates that whatever can go wrong will go wrong. The worst thing that can happen is a daytime awakening, and so more than likely…we'll have to avoid driving or vehicles until after it awakens."


	13. Balancing

**Dawn - Primal Iris**

"Is Cress awake yet?" Glass says, entering the room.

Lachime looks up. He seems bored, yet I know that he's anxious.

"No, not yet," I say quietly.

Glass looks at the two of us, sprawled on the floor. I'm trying hard not to simply break Cress out of her prison, but Lachime's presence keeps me from acting on my instinct.

"Dawn, Lachime," Glass says, "How long have you two been on this shift?"

"We came here about twenty minutes ago," Lachime says, "Dawn took a flight this morning to check for intruders, but some human photographers caught her on film."

I feel my cheeks growing warm. My arms had been turned to wings as my price, and my legs had morphed into those of a bird's. The humans would probably dub me as a harpy or Siren, with rainbow wings.

"Who did you place to watch Needle, Lachime?" Glass says, the Experiment's name causing me to cringe in disgust.

"Temple-walker," Lachime says, "Does that really matter, Glass?"

"No, but just to make sure," Glass says, "Don't want him to escape like last reality's did…"

I stand up and say, "Glass, what about Gira? We haven't seen him lately."

"He's already planning assassination," Glass says coldly.

I nod and sit back down next to Lachime. This reality, the plan is piecing together nicely. It feels good not to destroy another universe.

"He plans to assassinate a human who's prying deep into our business," Glass says, "A girl named Nicole Jacobs. Gira's been researching, but it seems as though Nicole made an alias, in order to help the humans investigate us."

"We've been spotted?" Lachime says.

"They've been here a few weeks now," Glass says, "However, they don't know about us being here specifically. They're investigating a burst of power…which I assume is both us and the Legends, perhaps the Experiments and their creatures thrown in as well."

Lachime breathes a sigh of relief.

"So anything about Ms. Jacobs we should know specifically, Glass?" I ask.

"Yes, actually," Glass says, "Medusa's got her eye on Nicole and her 'cousin' Maybella. Apparently, Needle's lack of activity in the city is concerning his new partner. I plan to have Medusa capture Maybella, then I'll save Maybella's life and make her promise me a favor, albeit at any time I'd need one."

"Sounds good so far," Lachime says, "but it sounds like there'll be a catch for Maybella."

"The catch is, the favor I'll ask is for her to kill Krystal," Glass says, "and if she hesitates, we'll just kill them both. Pitting humans against their comrades is quite amusing, especially if we plant the seeds of hatred inside the human, don't you agree?"

I smile as I say, "Do we get a part in this plan?"

"Of course!" Glass says, "Rather, Dawn does. Lachime, you'd have to keep an eye on Needle while our plan is in motion. Kia will create a portal should we find the need to destroy this universe as well."

Lachime nods. I lean my head against Lachime's shoulder and say, "What is my part?"

"You will distract the humans," Glass says, "They already think of your form as a monster…so convince them that monsters are real. Attack them, scare them…I don't care if you kill a few here and there, just get them to freak out over a detail instead of the big picture."

Before I can respond, I hear the sound of glass cracking behind me.

Lachime and I stand up and move away from the container. Glass merely takes a step back, her face surprisingly serene.

A small crack's appeared on the stasis container.

Cress's eyes fly open, a bright shade of pink. Her mouth opens, as though asking why we placed her in a prison.

The crack spreads across the glass container. Other cracks form and spread, some connecting with the first crack along the way. Liquid leaks from the cracks.

Cress raises her arms and hits the container's side, causing liquid to begin pouring from the cracks.

The next thing I remember, a flash of light engulfed the room.

--------------------------

"Wake up!"

I blink my eyes open and realize that Cress is gone.

Glass is standing over me, and I notice Lachime also getting up.

"She escaped," Glass says, "Probably to find Ruga."

Lachime and I stand up. I notice Lachime's face has hints of chagrin.

"Dawn, your task is to find Cress," Glass says, "I'll get Quaza and Deo to go with you as well. Lachime, your priorities are here."

We both nod. Cress had awakened, and she usually did one routine: before settling down, she'd roam a bit and try to kill Ruga. In this reality, we can't afford Cress getting caught.


	14. Confessions

**Cress - Primal Luna**

The morning sun makes me feel slightly giddy. My rings react quite playfully whenever I'm in the light of human worlds, and this place is no exception.

I feel a tug on my hair and realize that a bird is playing with my hair. I shoo it off and try to figure out where Ruga could be.

_He would hide. He always does. He makes it seem like a game, this…this Primal,_ I think angrily, _He wants to live, and I'll try going for his throat as quickly as possible._

I float down to the ground, placing my feet on the dirt carefully. Around me, humans are asleep, like young children during a car trip.

I walk past the humans, surveying their faces for any trace of Ruga.

Oh? I spot two humans, one with the likeness of Glass and the other I don't know. They're running in my direction.

I sigh. I'm not in the mood to fight mere Legends. I want to fight Ruga, and only his death will satisfy me.

The humans stop in front of me. The girl with Glass's likeness – no, _Krystal_ – seems wide awake. The other human looks like she recently woke up.

"Leave me be," I say, my voice tainted with psychic power.

"What do you want?" Krystal demands, stepping closer to me.

"Ruga," I say, deciding to float a few inches from the ground.

"Darren?" the human says, blinking.

I shake my head and say, "No, not the untainted Ruga…the Ruga who killed Doppelganger. _Where is he?_"

"Untainted?" the human says, whirling on Krystal as she adds, "Do you know anything about this?"

Krystal shakes her head. I see the chagrin in her eyes, mixed with fear. It causes me to smile, despite my anger.

"So Glass brought me here without consent," I say, floating over to a young sleeping girl and stroking her cheek. The sleeping girl doesn't react.

"G-Glass? You mean Glassina?" the human says.

"So you know something, Maybella," Krystal says, "and here I thought that-"

"Maybella?" I say. Yes, before I woke up, I heard Glass talking about a human named Maybella. Perhaps I can use this to my own purpose.

Maybella nods, although her face shows a bit of discomfort.

"Tell me…Maybella," I say, turning to the pair, "Why is the city asleep, except us?"

"W-we think it's caused by your awakening," Maybella says, "I fell asleep too, but Krystal woke me up and told me we had to check the city for the source."

"I see," I say, my rings glowing. Ah, there's a Primal nearby. Maybe Glass sent out a search party again.

A new feeling causes me to look around. I hadn't felt the presence of a mythological creature for years, yet one's approaching right now.

I rise up and notice that Quaza, Dawn, and Deo are heading towards my location.

I growl. I don't want to fight them, not here and now.

"Krystal, Maybella," I say as I begin using my psychic powers to get them under my will, "I will hide with you two, and _you will forget that we spoke about Ruga._ Is that understood?"

Maybella nods immediately, but Krystal takes a moment to nod. Legends and Primals, I remember, are harder to bend than humans.

I float to the ground and use my powers to disguise myself. Krystal and Maybella quickly fall behind me as we run to the mansion.

--------------------------

"I'm quite sorry," I say as we sit in Krystal's bedroom, "Now that everyone's waking up, the humans will be inclined to report everything about what they assume about my awakening."

"As long as you don't go to the window, we're fine," Krystal says, closing the curtains.

"Who are you, anyway? And why are you here?" Maybella asks.

"My name is Cress," I say as I begin dispelling the disguise, "and…"

"Cress? You mean you're Luna?" Krystal says, obviously confused.

"Yes and no," I say, "I am Luna, yes, but I'm from a different version of this universe. My universe, alas, has had…tragedies."

"What sort?" Maybella says.

"Well, Glass lost a close friend after being infected," I begin, "and then she infected us with Needle's drug…but it was tainted with her blood. Quite a few beings, including the Experiments, were killed."

Maybella gasps, but Krystal says, "Listen, Cress, I don't mean to sound harsh or anything, but…we have to let Tyro and Nicole know that you're here. I think you mentioned 'Ruga' when we first met, though…"

I silently curse myself. Of _course_ I didn't use enough energy on Krystal. I had no choice: I have to confess.

"Yes," I say, "You see, in my universe…Ruga killed Doppelganger in front of me."

I close my eyes and remember the bloody fate that met Doppelganger. I can hear myself screaming as I was held back by Glass and Temple-walker, Glass whispering about how Doppelganger's death was necessary…

I feel my hands curl into fists. Glass, at least, had been careful to conceal the actual killings of Meg and Edna…in our life, our reality, our piece of frozen time.

"I've tried to avenge Doppelganger," I continue, "but everyone else…is so concentrated on helping Ruga stay alive…it's like I'm unwelcome when I wake up, yet I know that I have to…"

I open my eyes and notice that Maybella's gone, but before I can speak, Krystal says, "She's going to get Tyro and Nicole up here. I think it'd be best if you can tell us what you know."

---------------------------

When the three came, I had decided not to answer all the questions about ourselves. It'd be risky, especially if we decided to destroy this universe.

"How many of you are there?" the human I assume is Nicole says.

"Fifteen," I say, calmly.

"Where did you come from?" Nicole presses.

"A…fragment of reality," I say, averting my eyes. I never knew how to explain that.

"A fragment?" Tyro says.

"Our version of the city was cut off from our original universe," I say, "Kia…I mean, our Paru tried to return us to the world of Pokemon. It resulted in us living in a fragment of reality, where the sun never shines and the moon never appears."

Krystal and Tyro look at each other. I suddenly wonder where Gira's affections for Glass went.

"The humans would've been frozen in time, if Ruga hadn't set time flowing again," I add, "and we had to make sure that the humans lived…which was fairly easy, considering that we decided to steal resources from other universes for a time."

"What do you guys want with this universe?" Maybella demands.

"Well, if I'm right and Glass has her motivation still, she should be trying to steal the Legends from this universe and infect them with our…disease," I say, having to struggle for the right word.

"And are you against this?" Krystal says.

"No, not really," I say with a nonchalant wave of my hand, "The only things I don't tolerate are Doppelganger dying and Ruga remaining alive."

"But what about the three that were flying?" Krystal says, "They looked awfully familiar-"

"Their names are Quaza, Dawn, and Deo," I say, "You might know them as Ray, Iris, and Syx."

"W-wait, you mean some of the Legends from the forest were infected?" Krystal says.

"Impossible!" Tyro says, "How would Glass be able to infect them?"

"Yes, that's what I asked as well," I say, "She said that she sent over needles with her blood on them, along with a note telling the forest Legends to infect themselves for power…most of them, luckily, didn't infect successfully. They showed no sign of any real difference, other than the few who were infected."

"And Syx was one of them," Nicole says, "Can you guys enlighten me on who Syx was?"

"Deoxys," Krystal says.

"Wow, so all thirty-five of you did come here?" Maybella says.

"That's what happened in our universe," I say, "including Arceus himself."

"Is there any way to defeat…what do you call yourselves?" Nicole says.

"We are known as the Primal," I say ruefully, "The Legends who have a taste of their former power…and want more."


	15. Mind Over Matter

**Krystal Regi - Regice**

"What else do you want to know?" Cress asks.

It's nighttime, and we were about to go to bed. Maybella and Nicole went home already, and I decided to have Cress sleep on my extra bed.

"How long have you lived like this?" I say.

Cress shrugs and says, "In human measurement, I'd say about two centuries, give or take a few decades. Ruga placed a sort of 'time freeze aura' around us, in order to prevent us from aging. We all have powers that somehow match our former…former powers, from when we were Pokemon."

"It sounds like Ruga's developed his powers a lot more," I say.

"No, he actually knew how to do it from when he was Dialga," Cress says, "Like I said, we have similar powers…some of us, like Glass, found new ways to experiment…if you'll pardon the pun."

"But what sort?" I say, "And who is Glass, anyway?"

Cress seems surprised, but answers, "Why, I thought you would've figured it out! Glass used to be you, the first infected."

The answer causes me to counter, "Infected by what?"

Cress stares at me before chuckling and saying, "Oh, this is good! You weren't infected by Needle yet!"

"W-what?" I stammer.

"Tell me," Cress says, calming down, "Did you – or any of the other Legends – fight an Experiment?"

I shake my head and say, "No. We decided to prepare, get some weapons…and plan."

"I guess it doesn't matter then," Cress says, "Mind if I ask you another question?"

"No, I don't mind," I say warily.

"Did you have anyone go with you to the city?" Cress asks.

"No," I say, "I went alone."

"Were you shot at?" Cress says.

_What is she talking about?_ I think as I shake my head.

"Huh," Cress says, "I guess he isn't here after all. Maybe in this reality he'll come later."

"Who?" I say, looking at Cress for some hint of a lie. There's none, to my relief and slight chagrin.

"Oh, nobody," Cress replies, "Just wondering if the friend Glass had is here in this universe, that's all."

"A friend," I say, "Maybella? No, you said 'he', so that takes her out…"

"Don't stress yourself over it," Cress says, "If he doesn't come, then maybe you won't get infected. Needle did mention that he was aiming for…never mind."

"You mean when Glass was infected, Needle hadn't done it on purpose?" I say.

"No, he was aiming for Glass's friend," Cress says, "Needle was…curious. Glass's friend wasn't human, you see."

"And Glass protected him?" I say. Nice to know that Glass has some good in her.

Cress nods and says, "Yes. She accidentally ended up killing him along with Needle, though. Some of us believe that her friend's death made her devote herself to her…infection."

Cress sighs and doesn't say anything else, but I notice her face does seem weary and aged, despite its youthfulness.

"So…was there a lot of things our universe has in common with yours?" I ask.

"A lot," Cress says, "but too much and not enough at the same time. I'd be lying if I said I was comfortable here, Krystal."

Cress looks around before adding, "It's really nice here, and a bit brighter. I might be able to adjust, if not for the inevitable."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I only have a bit of time until I return to my coma," Cress says sadly, "It's never exact, but I know that it doesn't last. If I'm lucky, I'll probably be awake longer."

Wow. I feel slightly shocked, but realize that Nicole had mentioned an "awakening"…but why not a time for Cress to return to sleep?

Cress lies on her bed and stares at the ceiling as she says, "You know…if there was something in me that would make me tell you about your inevitable fate…I'd tell you."

"_My_ inevitable fate?" I say.

"Yes," Cress says, "However…I'll be merciful and not tell you. It's much too hard for a simple…simple…_being_ like you to understand."

Cress sighs and adds, "We'd done it before without telling, and I remember quite a few of my fellow Primals tell me about those times. I think they'll use a different protocol…they always do."

"For what?" I press.

Cress shakes her head and says, "You'd find out sooner or later. For now…just keep an eye on Maybella. I can trust you to do that, right?"

"Why?" I say, "I don't even know where Jackie is-"

"They're out to get both of them," Cress says, "Nicole and Maybella. They…no, _we_ take out humans who get in the way."

"Why them? They're just humans," I say, "They're not important."

"Glass seems to think they are," Cress says, "If I were you, well…I'd be careful."

At that, Cress covers herself in blankets. The discussion is apparently over.


	16. The Cullens

**_A/N If you're wondering why I don't simply change the chapter names, I just didn't bother because it just seemed pointless when the character that it'd be changed to (i.e., "The Legends" replacing "The Cullens") just didn't seem quite right. Hence, no name changes, but loads of chapter concept changes. Thanks~!_**

**Nicole Jacobs - Agent N**

"I have to go," I say to Agent M, "Tell me you can behave tonight!"

Agent M nods, but seems a little wary. It's understandable, though, with Cress waking and everything.

I leave the apartment and hail a taxi. I had to go to the place he said he'd meet me at.

I tell the driver where to go, and pay him a good sum. I tell him to keep the change as well, and he seems satisfied.

I sit in the back seat and sigh. I was going to die soon, he'd told me. He told me that he'd picked a time, but added that it was for the better, that perhaps we might meet again in his realm…

The realm of the dead.

I lift my sleeve up and look at the mark he gave me.

It's a pentagram formed by six leathery-looking tendrils. Five of the tendrils made the star, while the sixth formed the circle around it. It's black and red, and it still burns slightly.

One of the points begins to glow. Yes, he's in that direction. I smile as I lower my sleeve and look at the rearview mirror.

I do look older, don't I? I notice that I might have a bit of wrinkling, but that might just be the night's harsh fingers pushing my face along with my chagrin.

I smile and tell myself not to worry. He said that he'd tell me the time of my death tonight.

------------------------

I'd managed to find our place using the mark.

It's an abandoned parking garage. It's huge and dark, just the way he would've liked it.

The mark stops glowing in front of the building. It's obvious that he'd want me deeper in, as he couldn't exactly be seen by the humans.

I take a deep breath and walk into the darkness.

The cool breeze reassures me slightly. If I listen closely enough, I can hear someone saying, repeatedly, "Stay safe".

Once I reach the darkest area of the garage, I whisper, "I cannot remain safe, not for much longer."

"It's nothing to be sorry about."

I feel his hand on my wrist, and I turn to look into his dark ruby eyes.

"Gira," I breathe.

"N," Gira greets calmly, "You came."

Two of Gira's leathery wing-tendrils begin playing with my hair, while he lets go to allow me to turn to him fully.

"How is everything going for your investigation?" Gira says.

"W-we met Cress," I stammer, "The others might go looking for her-"

"Cress's illusion concealed her well enough to fool Deo and the girls," Gira says, "or else Deo is trying to avoid hurting you and Agent M, which might be possible."

"And then there's the issue of Medusa," I say, "which you say will be one of the requirements for my death."

Gira nods and says, "Yes, I did say that. Best if you were killed mysteriously than turned into a statue, am I right?"

I nod grudgingly. The two wing-tendrils lower to my hands and pull me closer to Gira.

"Are you flirting with me now?" I tease as I'm pulled a few inches from the Primal.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gira replies innocently, "but I do have other things I need to inform you of."

Gira reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper.

"This has to be in your pocket at your death, or at least amongst your belongings," Gira says, handing the paper to me.

I look at the paper. It's folded three times, and it's ordinary notebook paper. My handwriting reads on the outside "To Maybella".

"Don't read it," Gira says, "It's not important to you, N…Nicole, I mean."

"You can use N," I say, "unless you're more comfortable using 'Nicole'."

"It's much more comfortable with your fake name," Gira purrs, "It gives me the illusion of a bond, I think."

"Oh, and Glass doesn't?" I say. I'd thought about Gira and Glass as a couple until a few discussions ago, when Gira voiced his hatred for her.

"Glass is different," Gira growls, "I told you to keep away from that topic."

"But it's inevitable," I say, "Krystal and Tyro seem to be a nice couple, but you-"

Gira sighs and says, "When I called Glass 'Krystal', she was…she wasn't consumed by the infection. I loved Krystal, but I hate…I hate Glass. I hate what she's become, what a thousand other versions of Krystal might become."

The wing-tendrils let go of my arms, retreating to their owner.

"Then why do you remain with her?" I press.

"Because I have no choice," Gira says, leaning against one of the cement pillars. He looks about twenty, and his hair's slightly longer than his Legend counterpart's, which makes me wonder how long they'd aged before Ruga placed the "time freeze auras".

"How could you have no choice in a matter like that?" I say, moving closer to the Renegade Primal.

"We were forced to do everything about our infections," Gira says, averting his gaze. "We were infected by Glass, forced to murder by her orders, forced to do everything…by her mere command. We were in her thrall."

"Yet you weren't forced to hate her, or love what she'd once been," I say, "That was your choice."

"One of my only choices," Gira snorts, "I appreciate the 'maternal talks', Nicole, but there's nothing you can do…the only way to end it is to kill ourselves and destroy the Primal at long last…but nobody dares to do so."

I'm close enough to touch his arm, and I take his hand. I place his hand against my cheek and sigh.

"I should say that you're the one who's flirting with me," Gira says, although his face shows a bright smile that lifts his troubled features.

"I'm surprised you don't go out and hide your wings," I say, "I don't know how you can live for so long yet remain this attractive."

Gira chuckles and pulls me closer, brushing my bangs away from my face.

"Once again, you are right," Gira says, "I did go out in the last reality we destroyed…every girl was fawning over me, and Glass didn't appreciate it at all. She sent Dawn to attack them…and…"

"Dawn…the Siren?" I gasp. He'd mentioned all of their "costs", and Dawn's was one of the worst.

Gira nods and says, "Every girl under twenty-five that so much as _glanced_ at me were soon shamefully scarred. I was thankful that she didn't kill them, but…their universe's destruction was assured when we found that all the Legends were of the opposite gender, and that the female version of Tyro was the first infected…she didn't want to share, though."

"Did the female version of Tyro stare at you, too?" I say, raising an eyebrow.

"…Yes, but luckily Glass had some mercy and didn't scar him," Gira says, his face returning to a neutral expression.

Silence falls in the parking garage. After a full minute, I ask him the question I'd been worrying about since the first time he'd mentioned it.

"So when am I going to die?" I say.

"About as soon as Medusa contacts Maybella," Gira says, "I'll kidnap you, and then I'll give you a swift death…and place you where she'll find you."

I nod silently. It's not definite, but at least I wouldn't have to have a countdown to the moment of death.

I hold up the paper and say, "Tell me what this says."

"Fine," Gira says, "It has some instructions, one of which is to find your former boyfriend-"

"Agent Z?" I say, my eyes widening. I'd mentioned Z once, and only once. I'm surprised Gira thought to include him.

"Yes," Gira says, "Maybella's replacement partner is to be Z, yes. The rest of the instructions are pretty basic, such as telling your parents what happened and observe the human tradition of burying the dead."

"Anything else?" I say, "I know you're not mentioning something on purpose."

"The rest of the letter details what you 'found out' about us," Gira says, "It'll detail the plans Glass made in case of failure."

"And what's that?" I say.

"Have you ever heard of a black hole?" Gira says, "In case of failure, Glass usually has Kia destroy the universe we'd found…with something akin to a black hole. I can't claim to understand the process, but it's truly a terrible sight…it makes one feel insignificant while they watch as an entire universe disappears before their eyes."

"W-what?" I stammer, "But then-"

"We leave behind everything, other than ourselves," Gira continues, "We always have locations to run to in case such failure occurs. Glass said that this time, it's a small town known as Forks…I think it's in Washington, but Glass never reveals much of these details."

"Forks, Washington," I repeat, before adding, "Does she always pick small towns?"

"Yes, in order not to cause chaos amongst a large crowd of humans," Gira says, "but it grows late…you should return home."

-----------------------

M's asleep by the time I return, her bed a mess that seemed to consume her. I laugh silently as I head to my bed.

I feel too tired to change out of my clothes. I simply lie down and cover myself with blankets, as I think about what Gira had told me.

Glass didn't know that Gira was killing me purely to assure her that Gira was still "loyal". She also didn't know how much Gira hated her. I thank Krystal silently for not getting infected yet, because who knows what'd we do with two Glasses?

I hear the sound of a lullaby. I smile as I drift to sleep, pleasantly surprised at the sound coming from nearby.


End file.
